


Hide and Seek

by Albinia



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Champion x Reader, F/M, Female Reader, Hide and Seek, Lyra is helping the Dragon Tamer, Reader-Insert, a little fluff, dragon tamer, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8926015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albinia/pseuds/Albinia
Summary: “(Y/n), I cherished every moment we’ve been together, good and bad as well, because they built our story. A story began with a red Gyarados that is continuing right now. You showed me how love can change people and I’m changed in better because of you. I knew it would be difficult to keep secret our relationship for both, but you accepted and gave me the force to do so. I didn’t want it to become a gossip to talk about and to be judged. I wanted it to be pure and genuine as well as you are."





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a Lance x Reader oneshot I decided to write down, inspired by a dream. 
> 
> Hope you like this and the characters aren't OOC.  
> Please, comment and let me know if you like it (or don't like)

HIDE AND SEEK

 

When she came back home, she already knew he wouldn’t be there. Her Espeon had been waiting for her on the couch, jumping to greet her. “Hey there, wonderful.” She said, patting her head and smiling as the pokémon closed her eyes in satisfaction. “You are so strong and tough, but you need cuddles, big baby.” Then she stood up and walked toward the kitchen, noticing a covered dish on the table. A piece of paper was on top of it and she took it. 

<>

It wasn’t the first time he had prepared dinner for her, leaving that kind of message. She didn’t doubt his love for her, but, him being the Champion, he was super busy and they could see each other in the weekends (if everything was alright) in the house where they started to live together a year ago. There were a lot of ‘buts’ in her mind: Why did he keep hiding their relationship after five years of engagement? Could she withstand all of this? Could she accept the fact they see each other so little? Will she be able to ask him to renounce his title just to stay together?   
If she really loved him, she would never ask him to do this for her. “I couldn’t even tell my parents and my friends the name of the man I truly love…” she thought, sitting on a chair and smiling when she saw he had cooked her favourite dish. “How sweet…” she was happy for his gesture, the proof he cared for her, but she had preferred to eat it with him. 

After finishing her meal, she sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Espeon joined her, putting a letter on her belly. “What’s this? Where did it come from?” she asked, no receiving an answer from her pokémon, which looked at her only. “Is it from Lance?” The psychic type shaked her head in deny, confusing the other. She opened it and read the content: she was asked to be at 9:30 pm at Olivine City Beach. “You sure it isn’t from lance, right? That’s really strange…This must be a joke…” Deep inside her she was curious about their identity and she would be upset to know she had someone waiting for her in vain. If this person tried to compromise her relationship with the Champion, she would live immediately.

She arrived at the place with five minutes late, walking alone on the sand. Her dress danced in the wind and the moon shone on the starry sky, illuminating her body gracefully. The beach was deserted, but she enjoyed it anyway. Suddenly a pokémon cry echoed in her ears –probably a dragon type or a flying one- and from the sky a little box fell down, landing near her feet. She jumped, frightened; then she approached to the object, took it and opened. There was only a photo of her in her bikini, smiling at the lens at Olivine City Beach. It was the first time Lance and (Y/n) went to the beach together, but at that time they weren’t a couple yet and they weren’t alone. She remembered that day as the one she fell in love with him –or better, she realised it. Clair took that photo, if she recalled well; Lyra was running after her, jumping as both friends dived in the sea. “How did they get this photo? Or who gave it to them?” She wondered, looking behind it. An unknown handwriting said: <> “What a tricky game!” She exploded, not furious, but annoyed. “The first time, uh?” The image of Lake of Rage came in her mind. “There’s no time to lose.” She got out a pokéball, calling out a Pidgeot. “Pidgeot! We’re going to Lake of Rage.”

It didn’t take too long to arrive there. She breathed slowly, looking at the reflection of the moon on the water, still having that photo in her right hand. Her Pidgeot flapped his wings, flying around. She looked her surroundings, trying to see if someone was drawing near her. A Gyarados swam in her direction without a single cry or roar. She recognised it by its form in the dim light, but she was astonished when she noticed it was a red one. “Wait! Another shiny Gyarados?” She remembered her friend Lyra caught it before heading to Team Rocket Hideout in Mahogany Town, meeting the Dragon Tamer Lance. The pokémon stared at her, stopping near the bank. It bowed its head, showing a little box between its scales –of the same colour and dimension as the previous one. She extended her arm carefully, not trying to enrage it and took the box with a trembling hand. The red pokémon disappeared in the water, never coming out. Another photo was in it: this time it portrayed Lance in his Dragon Tamer attire; behind it, she read those words, written in a different handwriting: <> “Eh? Are they asking me if I will love him eternally? Yes, I believe so. But…there is no hints of how can I get to the next destination…” She studied the photo: Lance was in the Champion’s room. “The next one…is Indigo Plateau?”

The majestic building stood up before her as a bell was ringing in the distance. She kept holding both photos, still wondering if her thought was right. That attire was the one he wore when he accepted a battle against a challenger for the Champion title. The automatic doors opened suddenly and an Umbreon walked out with a little box in its mouth. It stopped at her feet, looking up to her; then released it on the ground, cried out and ran back. “So…my intuition was correct, but I still don’t understand where this game will lead me to.” She found another photo. “Dragon’s Den!” (Y/n) exclaimed, recognising all the details of the place reproduced in it. <> “A test? Really? At this hour? It’s 11 pm now.” She complained “Before going to Dragon’s Den, I need to find out what’s happening! Who is playing with me?” She walked to the automatic doors, expecting them to open before her; instead they were locked, preventing her from going in. “Oh come on! An explanation would be useful now!” 

 

As she landed before the entrance of Dragon’s Den, the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City came out to greet her. “Clair? Please, explain to me what’s happening right now!” “Explanation will come later. Now it’s time for the test. The Master is waiting for you!” “It’s like the test I had to pass before getting the Rising Badge?” “Sort of.” She limited herself, drawing near to a Gyarados in the water. “Come. If you are scared, you can come next time.” “Oh no! After playing this game, I want it to end. I want to know the truth. Is Lance here?” Clair sat on the pokémon. “I cannot answer this now. As I said, explana-“ “As I said, is Lance here?” “He isn’t. He had already left Johto.” She was shocked by her reveal. Lance has left…without telling her? Why? “Hey, are you still doing the test without your Lance, (Y/n)?” The girl looked pretty angry. “If Lance really left Johto, I’d make him pay. Yes, I’ll do it because I’m sick and tired of this game. And I need to sleep.” “The test doesn’t take too long. Are you ready?”

The Master of Dragon user Clan stood up when (Y/n) went in the room, followed by Clair. “So, (Y/n), you came for the test…” The girl nodded without saying a word. “I remember very well the time when you have passed my test and got a Dratini. How is it doing?” “Actually, Master, that Dratini is a female. Now she is a wonderful Dragonite.” The old man smiled. “Glad to hear this from you. Both Lance and Clair said you truly love pokémon.” “Yes, it is.” “Well…Shall we begin the final test? Remember: it’s more difficult to find the right answer in these questions than the others I made back then.” “Ok, I’m ready.”

“Power or Love?” “Love.”   
“Right answer, (Y/n). Money or Love?” “Of course love.”   
“Champion title or Love?” “Love. I’m not interested in the Champion title right now.”  
“Legendary Trainer title or Love?” “Love.” “But you want to become a Legendary Trainer, (Y/n). How you can choose love?” The Gym Leader interrupted the test. “Love overcomes power, money and every kind of honorable title.” She replied harshly. “Your heart is pure, (Y/n), but it isn’t enough. We are entering the second phase. Ready?” “Yes.”  
“Owning a Legendary Pokémon or Love?” “Love.”  
“Love or Be loved?” “Love. It’s better to love someone, even if they don’t reciprocate it, than to be loved and feel upset for the one who loves you.”   
“You’re wise, (Y/n). I can see why Lance has fallen in love with you. Love, Marriage or Family?” That question took her by surprise: she truly wanted all of them, but she had to choose. “Love. Marriage and Family are the fruits of true love.” The old man smiled again.   
“There is one last question. It’s the most difficult one. If you hesitate and don’t want to give an answer, just give up.” “I want to know the truth behind this game. I will never give up.” “So you are really ready. My final question is…Lance’s life or your pokémon team’s life?” (Y/n) opened her eyes wide. What kind of question was that? She couldn’t choose! Both were important to her! “This question has no answer.” “It has options, so it has an answer.” “I can’t choose one of them.” “If you want to know the truth, you have to answer.” “Master, how can I choose between lives? My world can’t exist without Lance or my pokémon. I’d rather sacrifice my life to save both. I can’t really choose.” “Your words are wonderful, but I need a reply to my question.” “This is my reply.” “You have to choose one of the options.” “Then I give up. I can’t choose between my companions and Lance. It’s awful to save one and condamn the other. My test ends here. Goodnight.” She gave her back to the man and passed Clair, ready to go away. “How did they try to test my love for both of them? How dare…” Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door open. The Master of Dragon user Clan grinned at her. “Your answer is correct, (Y/n). You passed my test. Now you can know the truth.” She blinked quickly before realising a: “What?!” “The only asnwer is giving up. You aren’t pretentious at all.” “Now, go.” Clair concluded, pointing at the room behind the Master’s back. A suffused light illuminated it. (Y/n) headed to the room, not minding too much that the door was closed after her passage.

“Congratulation, my dear. You’ve passed the exam.” (Y/n) smiled as she recognised that voice: so it was Lance behind this game. “So you didn’t leave Johto…” “I’ve asked my cousin to lie to you. Even in your disappointment, you still choose love. I’m proud of you.” She whispered a soft ‘Thank you’ and attempted to go and embrace him. “Please, (Y/n), stay there. I have a few things to say.” He let his team come out from his pokéball. “What? You want to fight me?” “Maybe later or tomorrow morning. Not now.” “I really don’t understand.” “Everything will be clear when I’ll finish. Let me speak, (Y/n).” He took a deep breath and his pokémon placed themselves in two parallel rows, assembling in a short aisle between them.

“(Y/n), I cherished every moment we’ve been together, good and bad as well, because they built our story. A story began with a red Gyarados that is continuing right now. You showed me how love can change people and I’m changed in better because of you. I knew it would be difficult to keep secret our relationship for both, but you accepted and gave me the force to do so. I didn’t want it to become a gossip to talk about and to be judged. I wanted it to be pure and genuine as well as you are. Even if I’m the Champion of Johto, you looked past that mask and wanted me not because of that prestigious title, but because you saw who really I am. Due to love, you renounced to do certain things a couple does, as holding hands or embracing in public, but now we can do those simple things, if you want.” He swallowed, taking again a deep breath. “As you said before, my world can’t exist without you or my team. They already knew, but I have to reconfirm it with you. I’m sorry for disappearing all day and forcing you to play this game. I don’t doubt your feelings for me, but I had to make sure about a certain thing. Now, I’m sure. You want me as much as I want you.” He took a few steps towards her, extending his hand as he stopped. She took it and both grinned at their contact; he took her by his side and his pokémon turned around. (Y/n) looked at his Salamence, Gyarados, Charizard, Garchomp, Altaria and Dragonite as they were their children. At that point, all his team bent down, lowering their head. She was so astonished that she didn’t realise that Lance had left her hand and went down on his knee. When she turned to look at him in concern, she saw a ring in a little box, shining at the dim light. “(Y/n), will you marry me?” she couldn’t speak anymore. She didn’t see that coming. She had never thought he would ask her to become his wife and he her husband. Tears of joy fell from her eyes, but in the dim light he couldn’t see her face as before and he was so nervous he was considering to take that silence as a no. “(Y/n) …I’m sorry…” She kneeled to his same height and hugged him tight. “Why are you sorry? To propose to me? I’d love to be your wife, Champion.” She whispered in his ear, hiding her face in his shoulder. He looked to his team: they were as happy as he was. “Yes, she accepted.” He thought, reciprocating the hug.   
Then he took her hand and put the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately, holding her in his arms as his most precious treasure.

“Hey you two, lovebirds! Stop making out in there or the old Master will die of heart attack.”  
“Oh, shut up, Clair.”


End file.
